Pamela
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: Six goes to John and Sam's school. She chooses a new name, and Sam remembers a song about that name. Will this song finally win her over.


_Pamela_

**My second IANF fanfic. This is also a ****song-fic with a song I don't own. Summary: Six goes to John and Sam's school. She chooses a new name, and Sam remembers a song about that name. Will this song finally win her over.**

Number Four a.k.a. John Smith was kissing with his girlfriend Sarah Hart. John's friend Sam looked on with a bit of jealousy.

It was not that he wanted Sarah. But John had the most beautiful girl in school and it only took him about two months to win her over.

But John has told him love on Lorien is different than on Earth. There if you fall in love, that is forever. Here on Earth love isn't always forever.

But recently another girl had Sam his eyes.

Her name… was number Six. Another alien from Lorien. A woman so fierce, strong-willed and beautiful. Sam was smitten with her on first sight.

But like any other girl, different planet or not. She would never fall for him. She would probably in love with one of those muscled quarterbacks of the football team.

_Muscles don't make the man _was a saying he believed in. Even if you didn't have actual muscles. You could still get the girl you love.

She walked down the hallway, all the boys looking at her. Her long curly blond hair waved around, her eyes full of fire making a menacing look to everyone.

She directly walked to John. Who stopped kissing Sarah to speak to her. 'Good day…euh what was your name again?' he asked.

'Pamela' she said.

Then it hit Sam. Yeah Six or Pamela slapped him in the face. But that was not the point he had an idea.

'Be sure to remember it' she said and walked away. It scared John a little how harsh she could be.

After she was out of sight, Sam walked to John and Sarah and asked 'guys will you help me something?.'

**A few hours later…**

Sam, John, Sarah and Mark where standing alone a stage.

Sam had a guitar in his hand and stood by the mike. Sarah had a trumpet, John a bass guitar and Mark stood by the drums.

'What are we waiting for?' Mark asked. A few seconds after he said that Pamela walked in.

'Why did I have to come here?' she asked with her Australian accent. 'For this' Sam told her and the background music started to play.

_Side by side  
>I'll be yours forever<br>Yes I will  
>Rain or shine<br>Any kind of weather  
>Any kind<em>

_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
>Let's take what's getting old and make it new<em>_._

_Eye to eye  
>It's a blinding confrontation<br>I said you and I  
>are a deadly combination<em>

She was instantly surprised. She had an expression on her face that could not be read. She just stood there and kept listening.__

_So don't start mixing truth with jealousy  
>The road we're on is clear as far as I can see<em>

_Pamela  
>Don't break this heart of mine<br>Just remember it may not heal this time  
>Pamela<br>There is no second chance  
>For the one who leaves it all behind.<em>

_Black and white  
>Always go together<br>And on day and night  
>You're the precious jewel I treasure.<br>_

_Wanting every part of you is not a crime  
>Could it be that you're the one who's wrong this time<em>_._

_Pamela  
>Don't break this heart of mine<br>Just remember it may not heal this time  
>Pamela<br>__There is no second chance  
>For the one who leaves it all behind<br>Leave all  
><em>

Sam hoped that she liked it. This song expressed his feelings for her in a way he could never tell her. Maybe this song could say more.__

_Oh Pamela  
>Thousands of miles away but always in my heart.<em>

_Pamela  
>So don't break this heart of mine<br>Just remember it may not heal this time  
>Pamela<br>There is no second chance  
>For the one who leaves it all behind<em>_._

_Pamela  
>Don't break this heart of mine<br>Just remember it may not heal this time  
>Pamela<br>There is no second chance  
>For the one who leaves it all behind<br>Leave all behind._

When the song ended there was a direct silence.

But Sam broke the ice. 'So did you like it?' he asked.

Pamela walked on the stage and towards Sam 'does this answer your question' she said. Holding out her arms, Sam instantly turned his head away, afraid of the punch he was about to receive.

But instead she grabbed his collar and forced her lips on his. Sam was surprised, and a little bit scared. It became a blazing hot kiss.

She pulled away but still held his collar. 'Wow' was the only thing Sam said.

'Kiss me you fool' Six said and they kissed and fell to the ground.

John, Sarah and Mark walked out of the room. Leaving the new found couple to know each other better.

_Oh Pamela _Sam thought.

**Well what do ya all think. The song is Pamela by Toto, and I don't own it. After my last IANF fanfic, called the Unforgettable Dance. I found I needed to write a story with this song. I sincerely hope everyone likes this story. Greetings from Shock.**


End file.
